In manufacturing systems, such as the semiconductor industry, the development of a new device may involve multiple production parties or production stages, including non-integrated device manufacturers (non-IDM) such as fabless design houses, foundry service providers, mask service providers and assembly/test houses, and finally the device manufacturer itself that will produce the devices. Therefore, throughout the device design, production, verification, and test engineering cycle, a large volume of data must be exchanged between these parties.
Various production stages may, and often are, performed at separate facilities that may be located at various geographic locations. Manufactures may deploy information systems that facilitate customer order processing, delivery of information to customers regarding the processing of customer orders, and that provide a level of interactivity for the customer to participate in a manufacturing stage. However, conventional information systems deployed in a manufacturing system that includes various production stages that may be deployed at various and distinct locales do not integrate information in a seamless manner for presentation to a user such as a customer. For example, information systems deployed in the semiconductor manufacturing industry require a customer to have knowledge of a particular processing stage to obtain information regarding a customer order. Process-centric service guide codes are generated and assigned to a customer order that allows the customer to interface with the information system and obtain or supply information regarding a particular production stage of a product order. A plurality of such service guide codes is thus necessary for the customer to interact with the information system over the course of the production life cycle. Moreover, a customer is often unaware of a particular production stage in which a product is being processed.